Aughra
Aughra is a supporting protagonist in Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal. The main protagonist, Jen is sent on a quest to restore the Dark Crystal converting it's dark powers to their previous light state. In his quest Jen is sent to Aughra, a seeker, who had managed to save the shard needed and keep it hidden from the Dark Crystal's Masters the Skeksis. Though Aughra had several such possible shards and did not know which of them was the true one she awaited a hero, (Jen), whome she had forseen would come and pick the shard out to restore the crystal. As Jen picks the shard though the Skeksis's automaton guards, the Garthim, come for Jen and the crystal shard, Aughra creates a distraction for Jen while also trying to save her lab from being destroyed but is ultimately captured and brought before the Skiksis. Aughra remains obstinate despite her situation at the non-existent mercy of the Skiksis and criticizes them for callously tearing up her home. For her trouble Aughra is brought to the dungeons to be used as a test subject for the Skeksis' experiments with mind-control. Aughra escapes before she can be experimented on and meets Jen and his companion Kira as they complete their journey to restore the crystal. Personality Aughra is mean and cantankerous and prone to mood swings. An example of this is described in the novel: When Jen reaches for something out of curiosity in Aughra's observatory, she angrily holds his hand to the table and growls at him not to touch anything. She then proceeds to behave as if nothing had happened. She is shown saying dramatically that the Great Conjunction is the "end of the world", and then adding, in a different tone of voice, "or the beginning! Hmf!" before dismissively remarking that ends and beginnings are "all the same" (each being a form of change). She seems well-acquainted with what most of Thra's inhabitants would view with awe, but is herself overawed when the urSkeks assume their true forms. When she asks Jen the location of his urRu mentor, and hears that the latter is dead, she becomes wary and says "Could be anywhere, then". When facing the Skeksis, she indignantly rebukes them for pillaging her home, calling them "fools" and the Garthim "stupid". She also exclaims, "You want Gelfling? Why not ask me? No; easier to send your crab-brained soldiers, burn my home!" implying that she might have given Jen to them if they had asked her. Trivia *In the movie, Aughra is portrayed primarily by Frank Oz in a costume. Oz also voiced Aughra originally (making her sound similar to a combination of Fozzie Bear, Yoda, and Miss Piggy), but later her lines were re-dubbed by Billie Whitelaw. *Her creature and costume designer was Brian Froud and her Design and Fabrication Supervisor was Lyle Conway. The Fabrication Team for Aughra were David Barclay, Jeremy Hunt, Paul Jiggins, Graeme Galvin, and Steve Court. Category:The Dark Crystal Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroic Witches Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Magic User Category:Wise Heroes Category:Muppet Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Passionate Learners Category:Chaotic Good Category:Alchemist Category:Damsel in distress Category:Comic Relief Category:Ogres